Waking up with you
by Lupineborn
Summary: It had been a long time of loneliness for both Robin and Regina. Now they are finally in each other's arms, enjoying their first morning together after all this painful time being apart. An OutlawQueen themed oneshot, rated M for sexual content.


**Hello, everyone. This is my first attempt of writing an OutlawQueen story, or a OUAT story in general. I wrote this as I promised to my dear friend, NoraMills, that I would do that sometime. I owe this to her encouraging and support and it is dedicated to her :) I do hope you enjoy reading this.**

* * *

><p>Morning. The sunrays sneak into the room escaping through the window blinds and reaching to Regina's face. Her eyelids slightly fluttered and she opened her eyes slowly. She took a soft breath and raised her gaze to Robin, who was sleeping heavy. She had been sleeping on his chest.<p>

She remained still, listening to his soft breathing. Last night had been pretty intense, after their reunion. She couldn't believe that after all this time, he was there, lying under her, sharing the same bed. After all this time of pain and solitude, this was like a dream coming true. She didn't want to recall the countless nights that she felt abandoned and wronged by the universe again.

For once in her life she wished she wouldn't be alone. She had done everything to redeem herself from the sins of the past, the people she had hurt, the people she had used. Since Swan came into town, she had tried so hard to change, to be the mother Henry wanted her to be, to prove to herself and the others that she could be so much more than an embittered and dangerous person.

But no matter what she did, things would always seem to take the wrong turn, in the most impossible way. Even her magic wouldn't turn the tides. She had reached the point of despair. Why was fate so cruel to her? Why did she have to go through this pain over and over again? Was that considered to be fair? No matter what she did was not enough. Worst of all was, even Swan told her she would bring her happy ending. To know that this woman felt sorry for the once mighty Evil Queen was just the top of it.

Nevertheless, she did. Swan had given a promise and she kept it. For a moment, Regina wondered... if it weren't for the Savior, would she ever be able to gain her happy ending?

Well, that did not matter anymore. Robin was there, in her arms. No fate and no damn Author could take him away from her, hell, let them try. He was her soulmate. He chose to be there with her… for her. He was exactly where he was supposed to be. That was true love and nothing would successfully stand in their way now. No more mistakes, no more silly ethical dilemmas, no more pain. They belonged to each other.

Robin took a deep breath and distracted Regina from her parade of thoughts. He opened his eyes and glimpsed at her. Their eyes met and they exchanged warm smiles. He stroked her hair and put a strand behind her ear.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked in a deep, sleepy voice.

"Haven't slept better," she answered in the same low tone, which Robin found immensely sensual.

He turned over, gently placing her on her back and placed a soft kiss on her lips. They exchanged gentle kisses as he caressed her cheek with one hand, the other hand was supporting his head, leaning over her.

Then, his fingers trailed to her neck over every line of her beautiful figure. He deepened the kiss over time and Regina eagerly accepted it. She stroked his hair and pressed his nape. Soon, Robin was gently sucking her lower lip. He paused for a moment and looked her in the eyes, smiling once again. She returned the smile, softly caressing his lower lip with her thumb.

He leaned in again and they shared a lingering deep kiss, tongues softly greeting one another, then exploring the rest of that long-missed delicacy. They kissed and kissed, their heads sharing a steady rhythm. Robin's hand trailed down her chest, drawing an invisible line between her breasts with the tip of his middle finger. He sealed Regina's lips with his own, sucking gently in the end, then his lips trailed her jaw and planted small kisses under her ear and on her neck. He drank in her intoxicating scent, releasing slow, hot breaths among kisses. Regina relished every pleasant sensation he offered her.

They adjusted their position and Robin leaned on top of her with his right leg between her thighs. With one hand he trailed the lines of her main body, with the other one he reached for her hand and held it, at the same time supporting his weight. He continued planting kisses down her neck, at times rising again to her level in order to kiss her on the lips, then trailing down again. Regina was relaxed and her senses were gradually becoming heightened.

Robin began adding an amount of tongue to his kisses on her body, but just enough in order to make his hot breath more noticeable. He moved incredibly slowly, much to Regina's distress, as she was gradually growing impatient for a repetition of last night's events. She slightly puffed out and Robin got that. He raised his gaze on her with a slightly mischievous grin.

"Growing impatient, milady?"

"Do you actually want to hear that?" she responded as composedly as she could.

"I think I'm gonna settle with your shudders."

Regina turned a surprised gaze on him and found him staring at her with a grin. He kept his mischievous eyes on her while carrying on with placing slightly wet, hot kisses on her bare skin. As he trailed down, he softly kissed her bosom. His lips landed on the centre of that lovely breast, and he let his tongue explore it, just enough to create a moist sensation. Then, he released a hot breath, without actually touching her skin. She let her head fall back as the sensation sent pleasant shivers down her spine. Her whole body line followed a wave of electrifying sensations, travelling down to her centre of passion. Her hand reached Robin's hair again, greedily urging him to continue his trail of kisses.

He smirked and moved his lips just below her chest, slowly following the line leading to her abdomen. He first landed dry kisses, then softly let the warm breath reach her skin, and finally, playfully tickled her with his tongue. From time to time, he nibbled on her skin, sending more shivers down her spine. Her breathing was becoming deeper.

Now, he was coming closer to her pubic area. His breathing on her skin became deeper and more intense, but he raised his lips from her. He extended his tongue and followed the trail down in furiously slow pace. Regina tried to protest with her hand urging him to go on but he held it and nailed it on the mattress, interlocking fingers with her. Her hips started grinding a bit more intensely but he held her still with his other hand, placing his forearm just above the pubic area. He continued his slow trail of licking, until he reached her pubic bone. He moved his arm from her abdomen and gently placed his hand on the inside of her right thigh, near her aching spot. She raised her thigh eagerly, revealing more of her lovely womanhood.

He slightly pressed her pubic bone with his nose, almost reaching her aching area but not quietly. He kept his mouth open and let her centre bathe in warm air.

"For god's sake, Robin," protested Regina, "this is a torture!"

"I know," responded Robin, as deeply and sensually as he could, taking the opportunity to release another wave of hot breath on her sex, as he spoke. He even leaned a bit closer for this one, his lips slightly touching her lovely petals. Regina was breathing heavily now, her whole body aching for the source of that hot breath.

He teased her for a while, switching between hot breaths and just moments of contact of his tongue with her centre of passion. She couldn't take this anymore.

"Do it, my love."

"What do you wish me to do, milady?" he asked with a sly smile.

"You know what," she responded impatiently between heavy breaths.

"Tell me what you want me to do and I will do it."

"I… I want you."

He smirked wider. "How much?"

She had it with that. She wanted him and she wanted him now. Her other hand reached for his hair and her hips grinded, finally getting that so desired source of passion to her aching sex.

"That much," she responded, her voice low and deep.

He seemed amused by her reaction and fixed his position for a better reach. He placed both hands on her hips and his tongue bestowed a generous caress on her spot. Regina arched her back intensely, clenching the bed's sheets.

Right after his tongue reached the end of its trail up, he sealed her area with a wide open mouth, touching her only with the perimeter of his lips. He held her thighs and hips in place so that she wouldn't grind. He drew a breath with his nose, sending some shivers to Regina, due to the quickly drawn cold air. Then, with her sex still sealed in his mouth, he generously bathed it all with slowly released hot air, breathing out steadily. Regina arched with more strength, unable to move her position so she just fiercely held the sheets. She gasped deeply and lay still, her whole body shivering at the slow and electrifying sensation. Her gasp was immediately followed by a shuddering breath, which lingered as long as Robin's breathing did. After this round, he took another breath again and did the same, only this time, his tongue played torturing games with her flower's soft petals, then with its centre. As moments passed, he became more and more generous, licking and teasing more of her sex.

Over time, the full surface of his tongue embraced and caressed her spot, which ached for more, over and over. He was constantly sending dazing sensations down her spine, pleasure hitting her over and over. Her whole body line followed the passionate waves, from her brain to her centre of lust and back. She arched and strained, moved to a pace which Robin gladly led. Regina's breathing had turned into moans, long, deep, sometimes gasps, or only whispers of pleasure. Robin's tongue trailed where it was needed, playing with her clit and lips, between aching breaks for hot air bathing.

At some point, Regina's moans deepened and it was obvious she was close. Robin held her hips in place once again and with the other hand, he teased her entrance as he continued bestowing warm gifts and caresses with his tongue on her sex. She twitched at the sensation and gasped. Robin didn't let her quicken her pace, he continued his game with her senses and gradually added even more sources of pleasure to this symphony of passion. His tongue and his fingers played with her womanhood in every satisfying manner, his teasing lessened and he pushed her every button as her body achingly demanded.

Regina, panting desperately, looked over Robin as he was gracefully pulling her every string. Without moving his head, he raised his gaze on her and his eyes nailed her. That was it. Regina felt control slipping out of her reach. A dazing, almost paralyzing sensation led her seductively to letting her head fall back slowly, with unimaginable amounts of passion taking over. She opened her mouth widely and closed her eyes shut. In the beginning she produced no sound, then a shuddering gasp built in her and the electrifying sensations moved in multiple waves down her spine and all over her body. Robin held her down with great force, held her still. She lost the strength to support herself on her elbows and leaned on her back, then arched it. Her gasps and deep breaths became moans, then deeper moans and at some point she held one breath, letting her body shiver and shudder in silence.

For a while, only Robin's soft moaning on her sex could be heard. Then, she finally released her breath and her voice filled the room with passion, much to Robin's satisfaction. Her song of passion was music to his ears. Both of her hands reached for his hair and additionally guided him according to the pace she desired. She moaned, shuddered and gasped until the lustful waves of passion in her slowly died. She remained still for a moment, then slowly released Robin and her muscles relaxed softly on the mattress as she panted for air. Her gaze got lost in her bliss, as she stared at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and felt her senses slowly coming back to her, as if recovering from a long hangover.

She felt the mattress sinking in next to her, obviously from Robin's weight. He caressed her face with the tips of his fingers. He allowed some space to her, allowed her to breathe and take her time to relax. As his fingers trailed on her chest, he could clearly feel her heart racing. Regina slowly turned her head to look at him with exhausted eyes. He smiled at her and watched her body recovering from the tension.

After a while, her breathing was more stable. She looked at him and they exchanged smiles again. She teased him in a low tone.

"That was no way to tease a lady. You shameless thief."

"Your majesty seemed to enjoy that," he responded with a smirk.

"Hmm," she leaned in and spoke between kisses, "but I can't have you torture me like this every single time. I just don't have the patience for it!"

"I do," he answered in mischief.

"We'll see about that," she said with a smirk, then turned over him and climbed on his lap in a quick move. He chuckled.

"And here I thought I got you worn out," he said with a warm smile, caressing her cheeks and putting a strand of her hair behind her ear. She leaned in and they kissed deeply for some minutes.

"Not before I have you panting like that too," she said between kisses, smiling in his lips. He responded with an impressed humming sound and kissed her more intensely.

They continued teasing each other like this, as they shared their love in body and soul. It was probably the best morning they had in years. They truly felt happy, kissing, chuckling, having their dance of love on that bed. They had all the time in the world to make up for the lost time, the pain and the loss they so unfairly experienced for so long. Together they were one. They felt complete.


End file.
